In our modern day and age, elaborately styled hair has become very popular for both men and women in this country. The cost of having one's hair styled is not inexpensive but people today are more concerned with their appearance. Thus, people have become very concerned with impeccably maintaining their hair to the greatest extent they can between visits to the expensive hair cutting shops.
Usually, maintaining these hairstyles requires frequent washing of the hair with special shampoos and then simultaneous brushing and blow-drying the hair with a hand-held blower or dryer. Simultaneous blowing and brushing is necessary to bring out the body of the hair and restore the style which has been designed with the individual's own hair type and head shape in mind.
Hence the hair brush, and particularly hair brushes designed for styling, have become very popular in recent years. One problem observed is that the hair brushes block the flow of air to the scalp and hair being brushed when they are used in conjunction with a hair blower or dryer. In addition, with frequent use, these brushes become dirty very quickly and require regular cleaning. It is the object of applicant's invention to solve both of these problems by providing a hair brush that does not block the flow of air when used with a hand-held hair blower or dryer and yet is easy to clean on a regular basis. A further object of the invention is to provide a hair brush that is inexpensive to manufacture and offers flexibility of design, i.e., can practically be adapted to the low, medium or high priced market using the same design.